Undertale vs Touhou The 4 Chapters of the story
by Jack Solidus
Summary: Touhou develops a new and strong potion capable of making anyone controllable. As they are about to get their first victims , Jack jumps in to save the kids. Then he gets a cool armor and fight some of the Touhou characters. You'll read and find out who wins. The first 3 parts were first written on Youtube , and are now remastered , with the last part as well. Don't mind the genre.


Undertale VS Touhou

Made by Jack Solidus

Chapter 1

Failed takeover

*In Touhou

*A strong potion is made somewhere...

*Made to take over a persons mind , works like a love potion

*There has been a rumor that another universe similar to theirs was found , so they wanted to take over

*They wanted to take over in the worst possible way , by taking control of the strongest and killing the weakest

*At Reimus house

*Yukari and Marisa are there too

Yukari: Well , with that new potion coming here any minute , we can take over that universe.

*Door knock

*Reimu opens the door

*Noone in sight

*Near her legs is a box

*She opens the box , in it is the potion

Reimu: We are ready. Yukari , go call everyone.

*Yukari fell asleep

Reimu: Fine then! Marisa , you're coming with me.

*They set off to find others

*In Undertale universe

Jack (on the phone , talking with Undyne): (muttering from Undyne (like in cartoons when someone calls)) Well , yeah , I did fight Asgore. I wanted to kill him , but instead befriended him. (Undyne's muttering) Sure , I'll see you at that arena in 3 hours. Well , bye.

Jack: It's nice to be standing here alone. Heh , the kid and Frisk are going again. What nice friends... Wait , what's that?

*Touhou team is there (Yukari , Ren , Chen , Reimu , Sakuya , Remilia , Flandre , Reimu , Marisa , Reisen , Tewi , Youmu and some fairies came)

*They stand there , with a knife floating (with potion on it)

*Monster Kid and Frisk walk...

*They see Touhou team...

Monster kid: Yo , you must be new around here... ... What's with that evil smile?

Jack: Oh no , they will be killed...

*They attack with the knife

*Jack drops out of nowhere...

Jack: (hurt) Ugh. Kids , run now! ...

Monster Kid: But...

Jack: NOW!

... Heh , that was quite a hit I just took... Wait... Is it just me or am I starting to go on the side of Touhou more than on the side of Undertale...

*The potion is having it's effects

*...

*It's not over yet...

Jack: No , I can't allow myself for this to happen... I must stop my nonsense and be a man that I never was... If I go on the side of Touhou , Undertale will loose and won't get a chance to win... If I go to the side of Touhou , Undertale's humans and monsters will loose... I must be a man , and stop my nonsense... You humans , youkais , no , literal monstrosities... I won't let you defeat us... I won't let you win this war...

Reimu: Just shut up and die.

*They attack Jack

*100 , 170 , 1000 , 165 damage dealt

*Jack is still standing there...

Jack: For I... Jack... WILL STRIKE YOU BITCHES DOWN...

*Strange light bursts out...

*Jack is standing there with some nice looking armor

Time for some fun. Get ready to DIE!

*The night is looking darker than ever...

*Jack The Ripper stands in your way

*Jack The Ripper 1000 attack defence ... Immeasurable...

*Created from anger for Touhou

*Will never let Touhou win

*Will never accept defeat

*WILL NEVER DIE...

Jack: I think it's time for Jack , TO LET 'ER RIP!

Chapter 2

Battle against a Real Hero

*battle starts...

*Jack sheaths his sword

Jack: Who is ready to die first?

Fairies: We will defeat you right here!

*Jack charges at the fairies...

*slash...

Reimu: He missed?

Jack: Think again...

*all fairies sliced in pieces...

*...

*scilense

*Jack seems to be a bit nervous...

*that is making him a bit more insane...

Jack: Heheehh , hehehehahahaahhh , who's next?

*points to Reisen and Tewi

Jack: You... Bunny girls...

*Jack charges at Tewi at insane speed...

*Jack slices Tewi in half...

Reisen: Ok , you have done enough , DIE!

*Reisen makes illusions... Reisen: What the? Where did he go?

Jack: Right behind you...

*Jack decapitates Reisen...

Jack: Anybody else , or should I just start taking you out quickly?

Marisa: Take this! FINAL MASTER SPARK!

*Marisa fires her attack

* 0 DAMAGE...

Jack: So innocent , so murderous ... SO WEAK!

Marisa: Whatever.

Jack:...? Well ...

Marisa: Just die already.

Jack: Guess someone wasn't listening earlier when I said that I will never die! DIE NOW!

*Jack charges at Marisa

*Marisa avoids Jack's charge

Jack: Oh no you don't!

*Jack fires a projectile from his sword at Marisa... It hit... She survived it...

Reimu: Just leave , we weren't gonna do anything anyway.

Jack: Say that to the knife you tried to kill the kids with earlier. No mercy for killers. Killing you is my mercy. I'm the hero... And you... ARE THE VILLAINS!

Yukari: Ok , that's enough , DIE!

*Jack is hit with border manipulation...

*IT DID NOTHING...

Yukari: Heh. You survived my border manipulation.

Jack: I am determined to end this fight by killing you , and nothing will stop me. NOT EVEN YOUR ERASING ATTACKS! NOT EVEN YOUR BORDER MANIPULATION... NOT EVEN DEATH!

Yukari: Ok , then , I guess it's time to retreat.

*Yukari uses her power to make portals , and sends everyone away from Jack

*they left

Jack: Oh no you don't!

*Jack swings his sword

*Jack opens a light portal

*enemy gets to another part of Undertale Earth

*Jack got there too

Jack: Did you miss me?

Chapter 3

King's rage

Reimu: How the heck did you get here so fast?

Jack: Well , would you like to know... But considering I don't really care , I'll tell you. I got here by opening a hole in space with my sword , that navigates whoever I want , making it like a portal. And considering this is the strongest sword to exist , it really has a strong bite even after being stuck in a stone for so long.

Youmu: Strongest sword. Cool , I have one too.

Jack: Cool , but is your sword forged by the flame of a dragon , belongs to only the royal family and is so strong , it doesn't need to be sharpened? Tell me when you find that type of sword , until then , look at the legendary Excalibur. Weapon used to seal off all of the monsters in this world , and was the primary power source for the 6 humans to create the barrier. This is no mortal weapon , first used by king Arthur (breaks the fourth wall) yes , that king Arthur , and only can be used by the ones who have his blood running through their veins. After seeing my parents...

Yukari: Did you come here to give us a history lesson or to kill us?

Jack: Lady , shut up , you're ruining my real story! Where was I , ah yes , after seeing my parents get murdered , I was mad , angry and sad , so I went to the place where the sword was found , and tried to pull it out , but I had a vision of me killing people. A minute later , after I took it out , I saw that I would battle you , but in a place burned to the ground. So that's why I'm standing here , to protect my kingdom and my people , to protect this world , to stop you. And nothing will be able to stop me.

Yukari: Heh , not be able to stop you , oh please.

Reimu: Yukari , just use your border manipulation. Kill him quickly.

Yukari: I just hit him with erasing attack a minute ago , and he's still there.

Youmu: Well , I can't take this , show me that sword.

Jack: Very well , then.

*basically an anime sword fight starts (imagine one , I'm just out of ideas now , it hurts to just fix something a million times after getting some notification on youtube about Touhou characters and shit like that)

Jack: This is getting boring , because I'm holding back , and am not taking this seriously at all.

Youmu: Then stop being like that , and just fight seriously.

Jack: Fine then , you asked for it , IT'S TIME TO SAY GOODBYE!

*I think Youmu just made Jack seriously mad...

*Jack terrifyingly attacks at speed so fast , not even others could see him , and he confuses the hell out of Yukari

*Jack is hitting Youmu

*Youmu is still holding in

*Jack is not happy to say the least

*Jack stabs Youmu through the chest/stomach

Jack: It's over!

*Jack decapitates Youmu

Jack: And that was a real fight , and I still held back... Wow...

Reimu: If you would be nice to say it , how strong are you even?

Jack: I don't write my own speeches , but there's a difference between fighting to protect the people you care about and there's a difference when you fight just because you're insane. When you fight to protect someone , you would rather die , but to protect , rather than to live another day. That is the whole concept of being a hero. But you crossed the line a bit too far. You deserve no mercy. And if you did deserve mercy , that mercy would be killing you. And I don't have the power of magic , but I can use the sword to fire projectiles. And my weakness is , that I won't kill if the person that I fight shows that they are good. But you shown me that you are evil. I won't give up this fight. I won't loose. I will come to my kingdom victorious!

Reimu: Marisa , let's just end him while he's still...

*Jack takes out Reimu's heart... with his bare hands... somehow...

Reimu: ...here...

Jack: She was just standing there not taking this seriously , what did you want me to do?

Marisa: You... YOU CROSSED THE LINE THERE , I DON'T CARE ANYMORE , DIE!

*Marisa fires an even stronger Final Master Spark

*Jack takes it head on

*Jack seems to be getting closer...

*Jack decapitates Marisa...

Jack: Ok , just get your heads over here , so that this doesn't go on for the next hour or so.

Yukari: Just shut up and forfeit while you can.

Jack: Well then... GUESS I'LL JUST HAVE TO KILL THE ONES YOU LOVE

* SLASH

Jack: See behind you...

*Jack murdered Ren and Chen

Jack: You don't seem to have any emotions? Do you not have a heart? Or do you just don't care about them? WELL , WHATEVER IT IS... I'M NOT HERE TO WASTE TIME...

* SLASH

* SLASH

* SLASH

*Jack attacks Flandre and Remilia ...

*Sakuya stops time

*Jack is stuck

*Sakuya throws a million knifes out of rage

*Jack seems to be moving a little

*Jack breaks trough time

*Jack charges at Remilia and Flandre

*Sakuya make the time continue , then stops it again

*Jack is yet again stuck

*this time , he is struggling even more

*his body feels like it's about to crumble

?: Jack , you can't stop now , continue on... Save your people...

*Jack breaks through time again

*this time , he realizes what's going on...

*he fires a projectile at Sakuya

*he misses on purpose

*he is getting closer

*he attacks with another projectile

*Sakuya avoids again

*he is in front of Sakuya

Jack: You're not escaping this time

*Sakuya tries to stop Jack in his place

*Jack decapitates Sakuya

*time is flowing normally again...

Jack: That time stopping bitch. At least now that trick won't be working anymore.

*Jack looks at Remilia again...

*Jack charges at her

*Jack disapears

Jack: Huh , vampires , such annoying creatures , being able to heal fast. They are cursed with bloodlust

*Jack stabbed Remilia in the back

Jack:... but you , I can't say anything like that about you...

*Jack stabs Remilias heart out...

*Jack's still not entertained...

*it seems as if Flandre is getting angry...

*Jack strikes Flandre

*it did almost nothing...

*she just got angrier...

Flan: You , you... I will enjoy this...

Jack: About time someone got angry and is about fight me to their...

*Jack is hit by a giant sword in the face

Jack: Well , guess I deserved it. Well , guess you became silent. What is up with that?

*Flan attacks Jacks ,,eye" (trust me , it is weird to write this with it making sense , if you know her destruction abilities , and if you go to wiki , you will understand what type of shit I'm trying to say here)

*Jack feels serious pain...

*Jack's body is starting to fade...

*Jack can't breathe

*Jack uses his last breath to swing his sword and create a projectile...

*Jack hits Flan

*Flans attack is disoriented

*Jack is able to breathe again

*Jack is seriously mad now...

*Flan attacks the ,,eye" again

*Jack blocks the attack with his sword

*Jack attacks Flan

*Jack realizes she's slowly regenerating...

*Jack builds energy in his sword

*Jacks sword is literally glowing like the sun

*Jack charges at Flan

*Flan charges at Jack as well

*they both strike with their swords

*Jack hits first

*Jack cuts off Flans arms

Jack: You're already dead. (Japanese: Omae wa mou shindeiru , I wanted to put that , but why bother)

*Jack rapidly swings his sword , cutting Flan into small pieces (kinda like how Raiden cuts his enemies in Mgrr)

*Jack kicks Flan

*the pieces of her body fly everywhere...

Jack: What was the best one yet , not gonna lie. Say , you're the last one , let's make this quick , shall we?

Yukari: The faster this is done , I'll go rest earlier.

Jack: I'll take that as a yes...

WELL THEN...

IT'S TIME FOR JACK THE RIPPER , TO LET 'ER RIP!

Chapter 4

Battle that determines the future

*Jack charges at Yukari

*Jack stops...

*Jack seems to not be able to continue

Jack: What... Did you... Do to me...?

Yukari: Don't worry , you won't feel a thing. Because you will be dead.

*Yukari makes a portal

*Jack is hit by a fucking train

*Jack is dead...

Yukari: Well , time to figure out how to get everyone back to life

*Jack only sees light

?: Jack , you're here.

*Jack looks up

Jack: King Arthur? How? Am I dead?

Arthur: No , but you are dying. What happened? How did you get here.

Jack: That bitch down there killed me , or at least almost did. I can't beat her. She is too strong.

Arthur: Are you not Jack , the king of all humans and monsters? What are you doing? Why are you not using magic to defeat her?

Jack: I don't have the power of magic , I can't...

Arthur: Then how did the 6 humans with my power create the barrier? While I was alive , I had the power of magic. And everyone with my blood going through their veins does too. You just didn't get the spark that activates it.

Jack: But how? How do I get the power? How do I activate it?

Arthur: You did. You pulled out the sword from the stone , you fought against the king of monsters and defeated him. You already did have the power of magic. You just didn't know how to use it.

Jack: But , even if I have the power of magic , I'm not strong enough to defeat her. I'm not as strong as you.

Arthur: No , you're not as strong as me. You're not...

You're stronger!

Jack: Arthur...

Arthur: Shut up , you have one job to do , you have to take out that bitch. You have to kill her. You have to save the world.

Jack: Arthur... Thank you.

Arthur: Now go back , and show her real pain.

Jack: I will Arthur. I will.

*Back on Undertale Earth

Yukari: Well , I'm ready to go.

*Jack slowly gets up

Jack: Did you think... You could kill me?

Yukari: I just did. Guess you came back from death.

Jack: Guess I'll have to show you real pain.

*Jack pulls up his sword in his right hand... The Excalibur ignites in flames

*Jack's left hand is burning

Jack: Guess he was right , I have the power of magic.

Yukari: Well , well. Guess you just don't know when to give up.

Jack: It's time for Jack The Ripper

To let 'er rip for the last time!

Yukari: Very well then. Die.

*Jack is hit by another attack

*Jack survived it this time...

Jack: TIME TO DIE!

*Jack charges at Yukari

*Yukari teleports away

*Yukari is above Jack

Jack: Take this!

*Jack summons a dark cloud

*The dark cloud attacks with a lightning

*Yukari uses a portal go get away

*Jack's sword stops burning

*Jack's sword absorbs the lightning

*Jack attacks with the lightning

*Yukari is hit by that

*Jack charges at Yukari

*This time , he hits her head on

*Jack's sword ignites in flames again

Jack: And this!

*Jack unleashes a flame attack

*Jack burns Yukari

*Jack is going crazy now

*Jack slashes Yukari multiple times

*Jack attacks Yukari with every goddamn attack he has

*Jack continues to swing his sword like a mad man

*Jack continues to use lightning , fire and now his own energy at her

*Jack just continues to fight

*Jack doesn't feel like a coward

*Jack doesn't want to run away from death

*Jack faces death head on multiple times

*Jack is getting tired

*Yukari still seems to be alive

*Jack realizes he can't kill her

*that isn't gonna stop Jack from using his last resort

*Jack gets serious

*Jacks sword is igniting in flames , this time , even stronger flames

*the flames are from the fire that Excalibur was forged by all those years ago

Jack: Okay , this fight has gone for long enough

*Jack strikes the ground with his sword

*The ground is shaking... No , the whole universe is shaking

*The ground opens

*It's hell...

Yukari: Ok , die now.

*Yukari seems to not be able to use her power...

Yukari: What the...

*Demons attack Yukari

*The Devil emerges from the ground...

Yukari: This isn't over. I will get you. And I will kill you!

Jack: Lady , quit while you're , ahead.

*Jack steals Yukaris soul

*Jack gives the soul to the Devil

*Jack kicks Yukari at her stomach

*Yukari starts falling

*The Demons are dragging her down to hell...

Yukari: No , no , THIS ISN'T OVER!

Jack: It's over lady , I have won.

*Yukari is dragged down into hell

Jack: Thanks for the help Devil.

Devil: You summoned me , what can I say.

Jack: Remember to not get her out of there , because she will kill us all.

Devil: Don't worry , I will.

Jack: And look out for that soul , who knows what it can do

Devil: Understood!

Jack: And get the other bodies down to hell as well.

Devil: The Demons already did.

Jack: Well , hope I see you again. Now I have to go. Don't want to be late.

Devil: Hope to see you again , king Jack.

*The ground starts to close

*The Devil goes back to hell

Jack: Well , that was quite fun

*Jack opens a portal

*Jack goes back to the place where the fight started

Jack: Guess he really did clean this mess up.

*Phone ring

*It's Undyne

Jack: Hello Undyne , I had to do something. I'll go get ready. I'll be there in 20 minutes. (Undynes muttering) See you in the arena.

Jack: Well , time to get ready for the fight.

*Jack walks to home

*He lives nearby

The End


End file.
